dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
God Kamehameha
& or & & & |class=Energy Wave |similar='God Final Flash Rebirth Kamehameha Super Black Kamehameha Super Galick Gun' }} is a powerful variation of the Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, and Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken forms. Overview Goku first uses the God Kamehameha while engaging in hand-to-hand combat with final form Frieza in order to stop his Golden Death Ball. Goku then uses the dashing version of the God Kamehameha in the finale of the movie to kill the weakened Frieza preventing the tyrant from destroying the Earth with his Earth Breaker again. During the Tournament of Destroyers in the manga, Super Saiyan Blue Goku uses this technique to attack Hit. Hit just barely dodges it, though still gaining severe burns to his shoulder. Later, during the fight against Duplicate Vegeta on Planet Potaufeu, Goku uses this attack to destroy Duplicate Vegeta, who was seen very damaged due to the core of Commeson being crushed. Goku also uses it to counter Fused Zamasu's Holy Wrath and manage to damage him beyond regeneration, pouring so much energy into the attack that it in turn causes Goku's arms to go limp. During the Zeno Expo in the third round, Goku activated Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken against Bergamo. Goku's God Kamehameha and Bergamo's Wolfgang Penetrator clashed in a Energy Clash with Goku's attack coming out on top. In his sparring match with Krillin, Goku went Super Saiyan Blue and followed up with his God Kamehameha. Krillin countered to blast with his Kamehameha resulting in a Energy Clash. Android 18 then kicked away the blast into the sky. During his fight with Android 17, he uses the God Kamehameha against the Android but 17 uses his Android Barrier to block the blast. During the Tournament of Power, Goku used his attack against Kale who was in her Legendary Super Saiyan form. She was unaffected by the attack and walked through it with ease. Later in his fight with Jiren, he uses the God Kamehameha surprising him but he effortlessly dodges it. A few minutes later during his battle with Kefla, Goku uses a God Kamehameha in his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken form to destroy her Gigantic Blast but she teleports behind Goku and kicks him with a heavy kick to the neck knocking Goku back to his base form. Later in his battle with Zarbuto, Rabanra, and Zirloin, Goku uses a God Kamehameha to destroy the Pretty Black Hole and ring them out in after a brief struggle. Later on, Goku uses the attack again in a Combined Energy Wave with Vegeta's Final Flash, Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha, Frieza's Golden Death Beam, and Android 17's Photon Flash against Anilaza, forcing it out of the ring. Variations *'Burst Kamehameha' – A shorter ranged double burst Kamehameha used by Goku in several video games. *'Dash Kamehameha' – A variation of the God Kamehameha used to kill Frieza in the climax of Resurrection ‘F’. *'Dragon Kamehameha' – A variation used by Goku when he enters Shenron Mode. *'10x God Kamehameha' – Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku's variation of the God Kamehameha. *'Transcendent God Kamehameha' - A powerful variation of the God Kamehameha. **'Ultimate Kamehameha (Gogeta)' - An even more powerful variation of God Kamehameha. **'Galick Kamehameha' - A combination of Goku's Transcendent God Kamehameha and Vegeta's Super Galick Gun. Video Game Appearances This attack was named God Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Heroes. There is another variation of the original God Kamehameha where other characters like Master Roshi, Mira, and Gogeta could use it. When the user is performing this God Kamehameha, they will transform. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, the God Kamehameha appears as Super Saiyan God Goku's air Ultimate Combo. It also appears as Super Saiyan Blue Goku's ground Ultimate Combo, though it appears under the name Kamehameha. SSGSS Goku uses its variation the Dash Kamehameha as his Final Ultimate Combo. God Kamehameha appears as one of Super Saiyan God SS Goku's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, and in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, where it is instead used by Super Saiyan God Goku. Gallery References ca:Kamehameha Diví es:KameHameHa Dios Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves